Changed? Yeah Right!
by Loudmouth17
Summary: After Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, the Eds gain ultimate popularity. But, how long will it last? Will they scam again? Will I stop asking questions? Will you read this? EXTREMELY SHORT. FIRST STORY, JUST TESTING MY WRITING SKILLS. PLEASE REVIEW.


Changed? Yeah Right!

Our story takes place in the glorious suburban town that goes by the name of Peach Creek. Yes, Peach Creek, where the Cul De Sac is located. The very own Cul De Sac that is home to the greatest cartoon characters of all time. The residents of this Cul De Sac are in the middle of a long 'hang out' session with the exception of a certain trio of adolescent misfits. This trio had other things to do rather than 'hanging out'. This trio had a goal. A mouth watering goal. This goal was to obtain the sweet succulent, yet enormous orbs of pure deliciousness, or Jawbreakers as most call them. This goal is the exact reason that the trio is not 'hanging out'. Either that or the fact that they con the other residents of the Cul De Sac out of their cash.

This trio is known as the Eds. The Eds consists of three members : Ed, Edd n Eddy. Ed is the tall, not so bright, lovable, yellow skinned, and strongest of the group. Edd, also known as Double D, is the mid-height, extremely genius, kind hearted, and brains of the group. Eddy is the short, loud, short tempered, money loving, and self-appointed leader of the group. The Eds are considered outcasts amongst the other residents of the Cul De Sac. Once, there was a time that the Eds were accepted, however, they blew their chances sky high once they got back to their old tricks. These old tricks were not simply tricks, they were much more than that. These tricks caused pain, anger, and sometimes a little destruction. The other residents don't exactly take kindly to these tricks, either. Usually, the Eds find themselves getting beaten to a pulp by the others in return of their tricks. As a matter of fact, these tricks were scams. Pure rip-offs. A futile attempt to make a quick buck. But this is their niche in the Cul De Sac society. It's what make the Eds, the Eds.

It begins with the Eds making their journey to Double D's house. They were in the process of coming up with a so called 'foolproof' scam.

"You know, Eddy. Scamming wouldn't be necessary if we had only -"Can it Sockhead! You know that I know that I was born to fleece." Eddy blurted cutting off Double D.

*He's so stubborn!* Double D thought in his mind while giving off an annoyed expression.

"Guys, look what I found!" shouted Ed in pure excitement. Both Double D and Eddy turned to see what Ed had discovered. It was a cell phone. Eddy picked it up and began to rub his chin.

"I got it! I got a plan for the Ultimate Scam!" he says as he laughs menacingly.

Ed and Edd look at each other, confused. What could they possibly do with a cell phone that would ensure them payment? Double D then speaks up.

"I'm curious, Eddy. What exactly did you have in mind?" he questioned his friend.

"Think about it, guys. We could make fake phones and sell them to everyone in the Cul De Sac! It's perfect!" Eddy replied rubbing his hands together.

Ed agreed immediately as he didn't care. Edd scratched his head in puzzlement, but eventually agreed to partake in the scam.

After a couple of hours worth of constructing the '4G Ed-droid' the Eds then began to bring their 'phones' to the public. The first of the Cul De Sac-ians that the phone was offered to was Jonny 2x4.

"Wow, Ed, that phone is neat-o. Where'd ya get it?" he asked.

"I cannot hear you, Jonny, I am on the phone."Ed replied.

Upon hearing this, Eddy face palmed himself in annoyance. He shoved Ed out of the way and took it upon himself to be the salesman.

"Hey, Jonny Boy, you like the phone? Only 25..no 50 cents." He said with a smirk.

"50 cents! Deal!" Jonny shouted. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two shiny quarters. This caused Eddy to drool in excitement. Jonny handed him to quarters and Eddy passed Jonny the phone.

"Cool! So when does it get turned on..?" Jonny asked.

"Uhh…it'll be on in an hour." Eddy quickly lied.

"Cool. Well I'll see ya later. I'm gonna show everyone my new phone!" he said while walking off.

And he did. Jonny showed everyone in the entire Cul De Sac his new phone. As expected, everyone else wanted to get a hold on one as well. In no time at all, each resident of the Cul De Sac had purchased one. The problem is, an hour has passed…hours ago. Now 'rich', the Eds head to the candy store.

"Candy Store, here we come!" Ed and Eddy said in unison. Double D had a nervous feeling. He knew the kids would eventually find out the phones were fake.

"Eddy, by now I'm sure they realize it was another scam. It would be best to return the money and-" "HEY, they know the rules..no refunds." Eddy cut Double D off while turning towards him. He looked at Double D and noticed a look of fear in his eyes. Ed turned around and saw exactly what was making Double D quiver. Eddy took it as if they were just acting weird.

"What's with you? Is the Candy Store closed or something?" he asked.

"Ed-d-d-dy..look behind you!" Double D shouted. Eddy turned around and saw a fist flying towards his face. He ducked and luckily didn't get hit.

"Hey! What's the big….idea? Eddy said in fear. In front of him were the residents of the Cul De Sac, all with an angry expression on their faces.

"Give me back my money! This phone is worthless!" Sarah roared.

"Sorry, twerp, but no refun…uh ok how about this?" he said slyly. 3 seconds later, the Eds run past the kids to the Candy Store.

"You'll never take me alive!" Eddy shouted as they made it to the Candy Store.

As they entered, Eddy locked the door and gave a satisfying smile. The Eds looked outside the window to see if the kids actually followed. Surprisingly, no kids were in sight. Relieved, they turn around to purchase the Jawbreakers. However, they were surrounded by the kids.

"What the!" Eddy shouted. As he said this, the kids took the Jar of quarters and began to beat the Eds for scamming once again. Once satisfied, the kids throw the Eds outside of the Candy Store and then each walk out with a Jawbreaker in their mouth.

"They never learn, do they?" asked Nazz.

"Nope, those Dorks never learn." Kevin replied as everyone walked back to the Cul De Sac.

"I can't believe this! We were so close! This is all Sockheads fault." Eddy pouted while still in pain.

"Oh, sure. It's all my fault.." Double D said sarcastically rubbing his wounded face.

"I love Chickens, guys!" Ed said dazed.

"..Shut up, Ed." Eddy replied.

THE END

Yeah..it's my first story. So I made it pretty short. But it was actually just testing my writing skills. I have some stories planned for the future, so I just need to see if and where I need improvement. A review would really be appreciated.


End file.
